If you flip three fair coins, what is the probability that you'll get two tails and one head in any order?
$\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable outcomes}}{\text{Total possible outcomes}}$ If we flip three coins, there are $2$ possible outcomes for each individual flip, so there are $2\times2\times2=8$ total possible outcomes. Each outcome is equally likely. The green rows show outcomes with two tails and one head. There are $3$ favorable outcomes. First Second Third H H H H H T H T H ${\text{H}}$ ${\text{T}}$ ${\text{T}}$ T H H ${\text{T}}$ ${\text{H}}$ ${\text{T}}$ ${\text{T}}$ ${\text{T}}$ ${\text{H}}$ T T T The probability of getting two tails and one head is $3$ out of $8$, or $\dfrac38$.